Finding Home
by Jaspersno1fan
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when Alice and Jasper first set out to find the Cullen's? What the first reactions were?    Disclaimer : I do not own anythign Twilight or to my great disappointment Jasper


Finding You

"Alice, where exactly is home?" I asked, glancing nervously around me. I had no idea as to where we were, or where we were going. She turned to me with a grin on her face. "With a family. In a small town." My confusion must've shown on my face because she laughed. "I thought we were a family?" She was surprised by my question. I simply sat on a log. We were in some sort of forest. It was spring. Though, I had complete and utter confidence in Alice with our whereabouts. She came and sat beside me. She held my hand, and once again it felt like the most natural thing the world. I tilted my head and gazed at her, waiting.

"I had a vision. About the same time I saw you." She paused, trying to word it so I'd understand. She of course already knew of my 'ability.' When she told me of hers, I was shocked. "There's a small family who've made a life for themselves. But they don't hunt humans." I had to cut her off there. I turned to face her completely, yet again confused. "How do they survive then?" Her smile was small. It worried me. "They drink animal blood. They fit in better that way." Now I was even more confused. "What do you mean 'fit in'? Like with humans?" Why would any vampire want to do that? "Yes, they all live normal lives among humans. They are like us in many ways." Her expression was hopeful. I nodded. "Continue, please." Alice's smile grew, and she once again became my Alice. "They live in Forks, Washington. There are five of them. Two females and three males. There leader is Carlisle. As I've said, they feed off of animals. That's how they keep quiet about being vampires." Again, I nodded. It was better than my other life with Maria. I didn't have to kill innocent people anymore. "I would like to find them. Though, I have little confidence that it is possible to survive that way." She laughed and continued to tell about them.

"Their last name is Cullen. Carlisle's mate is Esme. She has a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair. Then there is Emmett. He is muscled with dark curly hair. He may seem scary but at heart he's a teddy bear." She giggled thinking about it. I'd like to meet this Emmett. I smiled at the sound of her giggle, helplessly. She continued with the other two. "Rosalie is Emmett's mate. She is beautiful and has golden hair. She kind of looks like you, Jasper." I smiled at her. "Well, I have yet to meet her, but I know her beauty holds no candle to yours." She giggled again and gently pushed me. "Always the Southern gentleman aren't we? Lastly, there's Edward. He's lanky, less bulky then Emmett with untidy bronze hair." I waited for her to explain about Edward's mate but it never came. "Doesn't he have a mate as well?" Alice's smile seemed to dim in brightness. "No, he doesn't. Not everyone is as lucky as we are." I nodded. "Yes, it's not always easy finding your soul mate. Once you do, however, its impossible not to know." Alice stood and held out her hand to me. "Come on, Jasper. We still have a ways to go." I stood and gently grasped her hand in mine. We began to run to our new home and the rest of our family.

We'd only gone a few cities over when we both knew it was time we fed. We just didn't know what we were to find. "No humans. Plenty of animals." Alice continued to repeat to herself. Something flashed ahead of us in a field. I put my arm out to stop Alice. She squinted to see better. "I believe that's a deer." She announced. "I know that's our dinner." She went to head it off, while I went to direct it to her. There were advantages to staying in the woods. The food supply was unlimited and there were never any humans about. I had gotten it to where Alice was waiting. She sprang at it. The moment she caught it, it's emotions intensified. I felt it's pain, confusion and fear. I tired to calm it, but it's emotions were too strong. Then I felt nothing. I glanced at Alice, Sympathy and sorrow were present in her eyes, and emotions. She bowed her head and whispered. "I'm sorry." I nodded, we fed, we continued on our way.

We stood at the end of the Cullen's drive. It had taken us three days to get there. Alice was at ease. I, however was nervous. I was glad she couldn't feel emotions like I could. She led me to the door. She paused for a minute, undecided of whether to knock or just go in. I saw her eyes flick to the door handle. I quickly shot out my arm and knocked. It was only a few seconds before a man answered the door. He was young and blonde. He regarded us, somewhat coldly. "Carlisle, may we come in?" He was shocked and suspicious of the fact Alice knew his name. Yet, he nodded and stepped aside. Welcoming us to his home. Slice pranced across the threshold. I was slower, more uncertain. There before us, stood three fifths of the Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. I was right. Rosalie's beauty was nothing compared to my Alice. Though, I must admit we did look quite a bit alike as Alice stated. Yes, she was beautiful as was Esme. "Rosalie, Esme." Alice nodded at both of them when saying their names. "I'm Alice. And this is Jasper. She said as she pointed at me. Rosalie's eyes were narrowed, Esme was smiling. "Nice to meet you both. What can we do for you?" Alice smiled back and I slightly relaxed at her kindness. "We are here to join your family.: She stated. A smile flitted across Rosalie's face and her features softened. Carlisle's eyes were wide with shock. Esme simply nodded. "Which room is mine?" Carlisle chuckled. I nudged her in the side. "How did you hear of us?" Rosalie spoke. "I didn't hear of you. I can see the future. I saw you Rosalie. I'm sorry to you all about how you've become this way." Her eyes were on Rosalie's face. Rosalie's face saddened. While the other two nodded. "Where's Emmett and Edward?" That perked things right back up.

The door banged shut. "Carlisle?" Alice ran down the stairs, I followed her slowly. Edward was there with Emmett. Their eyes a golden colour. "Why are my things in the garage?" Edward asked, glancing at us. "It had the best view." Alice shrugged innocently. Emmett laughed. We still had to tell our story one more time. Edward may know from reading the thoughts of us and the others, but Emmett didn't. I was surprised they even accepted us as their family. Yet, here we are. Alice and I had finally found our home. We'd also extended our family. I was at peace once again.


End file.
